bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Wakefield/Quotes
Wandering campus *I don't understand why the world can't live up to my standards. *A B''? A frickin' ''B? Galloway ought to be fired! That hack doesn't know poetry from his butt! *I can't believe she'd ask me that. Of course I'm the center of my universe! Jeez! *I know I'm a good kisser, I've practiced for years on my arm! She just sucks so much she can't tell! While conversing *I heard that Pinky has a thing for Hopkins. Talk about bad taste, it's not like she's hot stuff anyways. *I heard that Ricky can't even fix a bike now his girl's gone. Like, get over it. *I hate how everyone wants equality all the time. *Quit whining. Did you know that I got a B+? I'm the one that should be whining. *That's great, but not as great as me. *At least you're not an idiot like Bucky! *Did you hear about Lance? He's like the biggest loser ever, he can't even read! *I heard the Johnny has something big planned. Like that meathead and comprehend anything beside grease and gears. *I can pull almost every trick on a bike. It's not even challenging anymore. Hit by friendly fire *Cut it out! When threatened *You'll regret this, I swear you will, please don't do this to me! When bullied *Why did you do this to me, not me *I'm not a loser! I'm cool! Damn it! When watching a fight *Oh come on! I can throw a better punch with my hands behind my back! *Is this fight a slapping contest? Come on, people! When fighting *If my sugar level wasn't so low you'd be hospitalized by now! *If my back wasn't acting up, you'd be dead right now! *You think you can take me down?! Hahahahaha *If I didn't feel so bad for you, your nose would already broken When attacking *I'm gonna show you how a man fights his battles! *My fist, your face! You ready? Crying **Sobs* I Just hate it! Hate everything! *Sobs* Knocked out *I would've won if my asthma didn't act up. *You're a coward. I can still fight. Come on... *You had to cheap shot me, huh? Hit in the groin *Argh! I'll sue your ass if I ever have stupid kids! Taken down and spit on *Oh! You know class beat the trash gross! Swirly Before Swirly *You can't do this, do you know who you're messing with? *I'll doing anything, just don't do it, DON'T DO IT! *I'll tutor you, give you bike lessons, whatever. Just don't do it. NOOO!!!! After Swirly *Argh, I'm going to need some disinfectant, antibacterial soap and some chewing gum! *AHHHH...I'm going to have to shave my head now! Hit with a bike *OWWW, I don't deserve this, I don't have to take this garbage. *AHHH, you frickin' buffoon, watch your damage. *Holy Christ, that was like so harsh. Something gets vandalized *You're gonna pay for that, asswipe! *NO! How can you do this? Category:Character Quotes Category:Quotes